


Heaven Is Right Here, Right Now

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Music Is Our Life [3]
Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Sex, M/M, Napping, Thunderstorms, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Thorne and John enjoy some time off from their tour, just the two of them.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/John Helm
Series: Music Is Our Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Heaven Is Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Heaven' by Kane Brown

John sighed as he stretched his arms over his head and sprawled out across the bed on his back like a starfish. He wore only ripped, faded blue jeans and a white tank top, one long leg crossed over the other. He placed his hands behind his head and stared lazily up at the ceiling. Outside, he could hear rain pattering steadily and low rumbles of thunder in the distance. Rainy weather always relaxed him, made the world feel tranquil and calm. John sighed and shifted on the bed. His eyes felt heavy and he was almost tempted to take a nap. After all, he didn’t have to be anywhere.

John closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He was just drifting off when he heard the door open and footsteps pad toward him. The bed dipped softly and a warm hand appeared on his cheek, stroking his beard. John opened his eyes and found himself staring into Thorne’s brilliant blue ones. His boyfriend smiled at him, looking amused.

“Comfy, are you?” he teased.

“Yeah,” John replied. “This bed is so much more comfortable than the one on the bus.”

Thorne chuckled and shook his head. He wore plain black shorts and a white T-shirt. His perfect face was free of his usual makeup, except for his eyeliner, and his dark hair was tousled and free of product. He looked so casual and gorgeous that John couldn’t help but smile. While he loved being on tour with Thorne and the band, he always relished the time off they had between tours. Away from the screaming crowds and paparazzi cameras and eager fans, John got to have Thorne all to himself and see him like this, smiling that mischievous, loving grin that made his eyes sparkle and John’s heart skip in his chest.

“Are you ever going to get out of bed?” Thorne asked. “You've been laying there all afternoon.”

“So?” John asked. “We’re off the tour for a few weeks. I think we’ve both earned some time to just lay around.”

Thorne laughed and made to get off the bed, but John grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in. The singer looked at him, a fond look on his face. John tugged on his hand.

“Stay and lay down with me,” the bassist said. “Relax for a bit. You’ve been jittery since we came back to the castle.”

“I know,” Thorne replied. “It just feels weird not performing or recording anything.”

“You miss it?” John guessed.

“Yeah,” Thorne admitted. He cupped John’s cheek again. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here with you, baby.”

“I know,” John reassured him. “I miss it too sometimes. But it’s good to take a break now and again, yeah? Maybe I can help you relax.”

Thorne nodded. “Okay.”

John pulled his boyfriend onto the bed and arranged them so that Thorne laid on his chest, their leg intertwined, his head tucked beneath John’s chin. The bassist stroked his boyfriend’s silky hair and felt him almost purr beneath the attention. Thorne hummed and nuzzled closer into John’s chest. He was so warm and smelled like aftershave. John pressed his lips to Thorne’s head, rubbing his arm. 

“This is nice,” Thorne murmured, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah, it is,” John agreed, just as quietly.

They fell into silence, the only sound the rain falling outside the window and the crackling of the fireplace, casting dancing shadows across Thorne’s bedroom walls. John had never felt so at peace before. He looked down when he realized Thorne had been quiet and saw that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, his ear over his boyfriend’s heart. John smiled and kissed the singer’s forehead, then closed his own eyes, indulging in two of his favourite things: holding Thorne and napping during a rainy day.

John woke up when he felt the warm weight on his chest moving around. He blinked his eyes open and groggily looked down, watching Thorne slowly waking up. His boyfriend yawned and rubbed his eyes, then looked into John’s and grinned sleepily.

“Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” John replied. “Sleep well, did we?”

“Yeah,” Thorne answered. “But I always sleep better with you around. I love having you close like this.”

John smiled and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. They felt different without the lip gloss Thorne always wore, but were still familiar, soft and warm like they always were. Thorne hummed into the kiss and moved around, straddling John’s lap without breaking their kiss. John ran his hands up Thorne’s thighs, his hips, to the hem of his T-shirt. The singer raised his arms over his head and pulled away for a minute to let John toss the garment aside onto the floor. John let Thorne remove his tank top and they started to kiss again, deep and languid.

It didn’t take long before both were naked, grinding against each other, kissing and running their hands all over each other’s bodies, drinking each other in. Usually their lovemaking was frenzied and hurried, especially after a concert or in the bedroom on the tour bus. In hotels things were sometimes slower, but in truth, John always felt that they only truly made love here in their bed in the castle, where there was no one to knock on the door and interrupt them, no rehearsals or recordings they had to rush to. He cupped the back of Thorne’s head, deepening the kiss, swallowing down his boyfriend’s moans. Thorne rocked his hips, matching the rhythm of John’s thrusts.

“You are so sexy,” John breathed, smoothing his palms across Thorne’s chest and stomach. “Look at you, all bare and perfect for me. Fuck, Thorne, you feel so good around me.”

“You’re gorgeous too, John,” Thorne replied, raking his painted nails across his lover’s lithe chest. “I love having you inside me. You feel so bloody good.”

John sat up and pulled Thorne into an embrace, kissing him passionately, his thrusts growing erratic as heat pooled in his core. They orgasmed together and Thorne’s nails scratched down John’s broad back as he tossed his head back. John kissed his boyfriend’s neck as he came, biting and sucking the skin until a dark hickey appeared on the fair skin just above his collarbone. They fell against the bed, panting, holding tightly to each other, John still buried inside Thorne.

After a few minutes, once he’d caught his breath, John pulled out and laid Thorne on his side, kissing him gently when he whined. The bassist got a wet cloth to clean them up and then got back into bed, pulling Thorne’s naked body close to his own, stroking his sweaty hair.

“I love you, Thorne,” John said. “I know people say that heaven either isn’t real or if it is, we don’t know what’s actually there, if there is anything. But I think I know what it is.”

“Yeah?” Thorne raised his head, resting his chin on John’s chest to stare into his warm brown eyes. “What is heaven to you, Baby Boy?”

“Anywhere with you,” John replied. 

Thorne grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s nose. “I’m not sure I believe in heaven, but I think you’re right. It can’t be as perfect as this. I love you, John.”

“I love you too, Thorne,” John responded. 

They kissed once more and laid down again, basking in their own private heaven.


End file.
